SPY
by kanginbrother
Summary: fict songfic , spesial for reader yg req. SPY 13 member


**^^SPY^^**

**Cast : SuJu a.k.a Super Junior**

**Genre : -dipaksakan-Humoris.**

**Rated : T**

**¤Spesial for TanShinta-Anak HanChul¤**

**"TYPO's + GaJe + Menyebabkan tawa sampai kewarasan berkurang*mungkin* + OOC"**

**-Hati2 ! Jangan baca sendirian-**

**Langsung hajar(?), Lets GO ! .**

'Bztbzt' suara lalat tak elit melambai-lambai layaknya Miss Universe ke arah 13 cowo yang tengah bermalas-malasan.

Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk memanjakan sofa, karpet, lantai, dan perabotan lainnya.

"Hhmm..." desahan Kibum ketika mendapatkan soal yang sulit.

"LIBUR ! Tapi percuma kalau gak bisa keluar," keluh Eunhyuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, namanya juga artis," jawab Heechul sarkasme.

"Tapi aku gak kuat," ketus Eunhyuk sebal.

"Kita main saja dirumah, mau ?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Main apa hyung," tanya Kyuhyun sholeh.

Semua mata minus Kyuhyun menatap horor tajam, tak percaya Kyuhyun sholeh seperti tadi.

"Ada apa, masalah buat kalian," tanya Kyuhyun -lagi- yang mulai gerah dipandang oleh ke-12 hyungnya.

"Keajaiban," ketus Hankyung.

"Ajaib," lanjut Sungmin sumringah.

"Kau dipukul oleh Heechul," tanya Leeteuk yang dihadiahi tatapan sok imut dan sebal dari Heechul.

"Kau tak diancam Kangin appa kan Kyu, sampai mengucapkan kata sopan dan bernada lemah lembut," jelas Donghae jahil.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali jadi evil," Kyuhyun manyun melirik Sungmin.

"Aish... Seramnya," ketus Sungmin.

"Jadi game apa yang akan kita mainkan," tanya Yesung menengahi.

"Kasih tau gak ya," jawab Heechul lebay.

Semua shock liat ekspresi Heechul yang lebay.

"Kau baik-baik saja," tanya Hankyung khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu logat iklan alay-nya di Indonesia," balas Heechul menampakan garis siku disudut kepalanya.

"Hehe," tawa Hankyung datar.

"Tebak lagu saja," ketus Leeteuk.

"Hhm... Tapi jangan lagu kita hyung," timpa Yesung.

"Uji nyali saja," Sahut Siwon menambah dan melirik Donghae.

"Aku menolak," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Lomba makan," Shindong menengahi.

"Lomba dangdan(?)," ketus Heechul.

"Lomba balap anak," lanjut Yesung bangga.

"Lomba masak," Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Lomba maen games saja, yang kalah jadi jongos buat yang menang 2 hari," pinta Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Aish... Maunya kau ini. Enak kau Kyu yang udah makanan seharinya games," balas Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersama.

"Adu panco saja," ajak Kangin semangat.

Serentak semua mundur, menjauhi ajakan Kangin.

"Belajar saja," ketus Kibum memberikan beberapa catatan pada semuanya.

Otomatis semua tergeletak tak berdaya, mendengar kata belajar saat waktu bebas.

**-SKIP TIME-**

5 jam terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menonton televisi, makan *ini Shindong*, ngupil berjamaah, santai tiduran, dan main games *ini Kyuhyun*.

"Hyuk bosen nih," bisik Donghae pelan.

"Sama aku juga bosan Hae," jawab Eunhyuk pelan tak mau mengganggu aktivitas nonton bareng spotl!te.

"Ganti yu," ajakan Donghae memelas.

"Entar ema' dan babeh' marah, ngamuk ke kita," balas Eunhyuk menunjuk Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Hae bosen, dari tadi bahasnya tentang hantu mulu." ketus Donghae sambil kekeh ngumpet dibelakang Eunhyuk.

"Ngomong aja takut Hae," goda Eunhyuk.

"Kaya yang enggak ?" tanya Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lebay.

"Mana mungkin seorang Eunhyuk takut, aku cuman bosan liat hantunya. Gak ada yang seksi(?)" jawab Eunhyuk pede dan pabo.

"Aishh, mana ada setan seksi Hyuk pabo," ucap Donghae dibarengi jitakan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini ! Si manis jembatan ancol, Suster keramas, Huh," Eunhyuk nafsu sambil balik menjitak kepala Donghae.

"DIAAM !" teriak semua minus HaeHyuk dan Shindong*asik makan*.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Wah keren tadi setannya, kaya Heechul," spontan Kyuhyun jahil.

"APA KAU BILANG IBLIS ! BERANINYA KAU," teriak Heechul menghampiri dan menyeret Kyuhyun ke dapur.

'Oh shit, tempatku' batin Ryeowook resah.

"Ampun hyung," teriak Kyuhyun dari arah dapur.

"RASAKAN INI," lanjut Heechul entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"BRANK",

"WUSH",

"BLETAK",

"GAME OVER(?)",

suara aneh terdengar dari arah dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sayaaang bantu aku, Umma help... Help, PSP ku dikukus !" teriak Kyuhyun GaJe.

"Sudah biarkan saja, ikhlaskan," ucap Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook yang tak tega tempat pribadinya hancur.

'Hhm... Dasar pabo, beraninya melawan Ibu tiri(?)' batin Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak galau ke dirinya karena PSP-nya mati.

"Sabar ya adikku," goda Heechul memegang pundak Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam lesu melihat PSP-nya terkukus.

"Hyung jahat," ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Hitungan 3, Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah tau, dengan cepat menggerakan tangannya kedepan.

"STOP, entar aku antar beli yang baru," ujar Sungmin pasrah.

"Terima kasih hyuuuung~" ucap Kyuhyun berseri-seri.

"Kau melakukannya lagi hyung," ketus Hankyung ketika dihampiri Heechul.

"Biar dia puas untuk yang sekarang," jawab Heechul singkat.

"Hhm... Hyung ini," balas Hankyung terserah.

"Ayo Hyukkie," teriak Donghae riang.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada Donghae minus Eunhyuk.

"Siapa takut, heh... Aku sudah hafal," jawab Eunhyuk ikut.

"GO !" ucap Donghae sambil mem-play dvd playernya.

'Tereret, teret'#Backsong dimulai.

**"Naega saranghan S.P.Y,"**

**"Keunyeoreul chocha day & night,"** ucap Donghe sambil ngedance dihadapan semuanya.

**"Jabhil-deut jabhiji anha,"**

**"Keurimjacheoreom butjiman,"** lanjut Donghae layaknya orang yang menantang kepada Eunhyuk.

**"Naega sarang-han S.P.Y,"**

**"Keunyeoreul chocha day & night,"** Eunhyuk nyanyi sambil dance dengan lincahnya.

**"Sumi teok kkeut-kkaji cha-wah,"** Eunhyuk mengangkat setengah tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa seperti yang dilakukan Donghae.

"**Keunyeoreul kyeoneun geu sunkan... Kan... Kan... Kan... Kan,"** lanjut Eunhyuk tertawa puas.

**"I Got U little run away(4x)"** ucap HanChul bersamaan sambil duet ngedance.

**"Il-saengildae seuril donneun seutori-ga-chigeumbu-reo ha ira iteu,"** ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

**"Mag tallil keoya chuk," **lanjut Kyuhyun melepas Sungmin yang tengah pengap.

**"Bo... bo... Bonneungeuro kkeokkeun haendeul keu-ge dab il-keol,"** ujar Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun nafsu(?).

**"Butjab-go balba bwah," **lanjut Ryeowook menunjuk dapur, memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun untuk membereskan dapur.

**"Maen kkeut-kkaji ka bwah, Hey !"** lanjut Ryeowook melotot tajam.

**#Spontan Kyuhyun segera ke dapur, membatin 'Jika aku tak bereskan, nanti Ryeowook maksa Sungmin agar tak mengantarnya,'.#**

**"Hamjeongeul pihae bwaht-jande," **ucap Siwon mengangkat jempol pada Ryeowook.

**"Nae pomange jabhin baby,"** lanjut Siwon mengedip manja(?).

**"Keu son-mashi charishae," **ucap Yesung sambil menggerakan tangan layaknya menangkap kedipan Siwon.

**"Ikeot cham sara-i-nne,"** lanjut Yesung membuang 'kedipan' dari Siwon dan segera memeluk Ryeowook erat.

**"Naega saranghan S.P.Y,"** ucap Leeteuk menghampiri YeWook.

**"Keunyeoreul chocha day & night,"** lanjut Leeteuk mengarahkan tangannya*bentuk pistol* kekepala Yesung.

**"Jabhil-deut jabhiji anha,"**

**"Keurimjacheoreom butjiman,"** ujar Leeteuk memberi isyarat untuk melepas pelukan pada Ryeowook yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

**"Naega sarang-han S.P.Y,"** ucap Sungmin menarik Ryeowook seperti seorang bodyguard.

**"Keunyeoreul chocha day & night," **lanjut Sungmin mengarahkan tangan*bentuk senjata* kesemua member minus Kyuhyun yang ada didapur.

**"Sumi teok kkeut-kkaji cha-wah," **ujar Sungmin memberi isyarat 'jangan-dekat-dekat'.

**"Keunyeoreul kyeoneun geu sunkan... Kan... Kan... Kan... Kan,"** lanjut Sungmin tertawa evil karena berhasil melindungi Ryeowook.

**"Koldeu pinggeoreul chajaseo," **sahut Eunhyuk memandang dan mendekati Sungmin.

**"Yeong-hwah gateun che-ishing tallyeosseo,"** lanjut Eunhyuk memberikan uang *mainan* kearah Sungmin.

**"Seororeul bi-utko nollimyeo**," disogoknya Sungmin oleh Eunhyuk ala mafia.

**"Chochke chochreun beu-llokbeoseu-teo,"** lanjut Eunhyuk langsung melirik Shindong.

**"Keu kkoriwahye gin georireul,"** Shindong mendatangi HyukMinWook sambil membawa kotak makanan*ibarat koper berisi duit*.

**"Jobhyeosseumyeon ije meomchwaseo, NOW,"** lanjut Shindong seperti anak buah Eunhyuk menyodorkan koper a.k.a kotak makanan.

**"ONE**(menyodorkan satu kotak makanan), **TWO**(menyodorkan dua kotak makanan), **ONE, TWO, LETS GO... GO... GO... GO... GO,"** sahut Shindong sambil memaksa Sungmin untuk memilih dua kotak atau satu kotak.

**'Turururut... Turururut, turururut' #Backsong**

-SiBum mendekati MinWook.

-Sungmin -pura2- berpikir untuk memilih.

-Ryeowook pasrah liat hyungnya pada gila.

**"Go kick it in the butt, go kick it in the,"** ucap Kibum ala mata-mata menangkap mangsanya(?).

**"Go kick it in the ! Go kick it in the,**" lanjut Heechul ikut bantuin Siwon -pura2- menangkap Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

**"Chinjeorhashin nebike isyeon.. Mianhajiman kkeobeorigo, jimseung gateun nae," **ucap Kangin memakai jubah tebal menambah sensasi berperan sebagai ketua mafia.

**"Bonneungmaneuro kyo... Sok,"** lanjut Kangin memegang basoka*a.k.a balon panjang*.

**"Ka ka ka ka ka ja i gili majdamyeon nan Ok,"** ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Kangin dari belakang.

**"Keuge namjaya maen,"** lanjut Donghae memegang pisau*a.k.a Hp* dan menyimpannya dileher Kangin.

**"Animyeon NOT OK !,"** sahut Donghae mengikat tangan Kangin.

**"Hamjeongeul pihae bwaht-jande,"** ujar Yesung menarik Ryeowook.

**"Nae pomange jabhin baby,"** lanjut Yesung memperingatkan para mafia (KangHyukDong), para mata-mata (SiChulHaeBum), para bodyguard (Sungmin), orang tua Ryeowook (Leeteuk), dan warga (HanKyu), untuk menjauhi pacarnya (Ryeowook).

#lebai mode ON.

**"Keu son-mashi charishae,"** ucap Ryeowook memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. *wook ikut lebai*.

**"Ikeot cham sara-i-nne," **lanjut Ryeowook bersikap tenang.

**"Na... Na... Na... Nareul saranghan **(Donghae : Spy girl), **Deo... Deo... Doe meolli darana," **semua ngedance + menyanyi bersama minus Kyuhyun.

**"Chimchakhan sonkkeu-reul tteona pyojeoge kkojhil ttae neukkyeojyeo,"** lanjut Donghae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun didapur.

**"Shimjangi michin-deut ttwiigo meorineun cha gawoiyeo-a-hey"** ujar Kyuhyun memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur.

Sukses membuat Donghae terkejut.

**"I got U little runaway(4x),"** ucap HanBum berduet, dengan backing vocal Yesung.

**"Chimchakhan sonkkeu-reul tteona pyojeoge kkojhil ttae neukkyeojyeo,"** ucap Leeteuk mendekati Kangin.

**"Shimjangi michin-deut ttwiigo meorineun cha gawoiyeo-a-hey"** ujar Sungmin mengakhiri konser alay semuanya.

"Wahhh kapan-kapan kita bikin Mv versi 2-nya," ketus Leeteuk ketika mendengar musik berhenti.

"Aku tak mau jadi perempuan hyung," keluh Ryeowook.

"Cari jadwal yang kosong diluar belajar ya hyung, biar aku ikut," pinta Kibum.

"Cari jadwal yang kosong diluar aku nge-gym juga hyung," Hankyung ikut meminta.

"Ne, tentu saja." jawab Leeteuk mengiyakan kemauan HanBum.

"Tapi calling-calling dulu hyung kalau mau buat Mv, jadinya aku bisa bersiap-siap, gak kaya kemarin. Aku lagi dangdan gak dikasih tau," keluh Heechul galau.

"Salah sendiri hyung gak control, dangdan aja lebih dari 5 jam," jawab Kyuhyun spontan.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup Iblis, akan kupotong itumu," ancam Heechul.

"Damai hyungku yang cantik, cakep, baik, pintar, rajin menabung," goda Kyuhyun mencari kedamaian.

"Untuk sekarang aku maafkan," jawab Heechul singkat.

"TAPI BOHONG," Kyuhyun langsung kabur membawa kunci motor milik Siwon.

"KYUHYUUUUN~," teriak Heechul mengejar Kyuhyun.

**-END-**

**Bagus ? Jelek ? Mian ya XD ..**

**Berikan nilai dari 1-10, buat dukungannya.**

**Maaf GaJE... Namanya juga fict. Just for fun !**


End file.
